Bolita
by howtodresswell
Summary: Ficbending Fill - Plot filled: "They are in love with eachother. But nothing happens because of the whole being related thingy. Until one of them decides to take matters in his own hands and, slowly but surely, seduces the other. " Warnings: Smut, Incest, Slash, Fluff, Cuteness - Makolin Mako/Bolin


**Ficbending Fill**

**Plot"They are in love with eachother. But nothing happens because of the whole being related thingy. Until one of them decides to take matters in his own hands and, slowly but surely, seduces the other. Cue some very happy sexy times between the two, with the seducer being the bottom."**

**The title is just a reference to Lolita. Get it? Haha… I'm not funny.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ**

**Now for the fanfiction.**

* * *

Mako wasn't very sure when he first began to notice the signs that Bolin loved him. Well, he always knew that Bolin loved him platonically at the very least (they were brothers after all). However, it wasn't until he overheard Bolin pleasuring himself one night that he began to comprehend to what degree Bolin loved him.

He had walked into the locker room at their old home, the arena, to grab an extra tank top and heard his younger brother showering. Upon entering the room, he automatically thought something was wrong. Bolin was literally yelling his name, amidst a slew of grunts and moans. Panicked, Mako rushed into the shower stalls, only to see Bolin standing there, completely fine. More than fine, actually. Bolin was rock hard and clearly lost in a lust-filled euphoria. Mako was going to just ignore what he heard until Bolin turned to look at him.

A messily assembled apology rushed out of Mako's lips, as he feigned disgust and averted his eyes from his younger brother's nude form. He expected Bolin to freak out, get mad, ANYTHING. Instead, the loud smacking sounding from Bolin's loose fist increased in tempo as the boy jerked himself off even quicker. Mako looked over slowly, only to see Bolin outright staring at him. As if the message wasn't clear enough, Bolin climaxed, uttering "Mako" in a hushed groan. The earthbender brought his semen coated fingers up to his mouth, lathering and slurping them with his tongue, as if they were they were a saccharine treat; the entire time, his gaze on his older brother remained unbroken. Mako tried to look away, tried to tell Bolin to stop, but all he could do was stand there, helplessly (and overtly for that matter), drooling over his younger brother. It wasn't until Bolin wordlessly returned to his shower that Mako could break his trance.

Mako stumbled backwards out from the scene, unsure of what to do. Normally, he would have ignored the problem, wiping it from his mind and letting their brotherly relationship continue on as normal. The only issue was, Mako was incredibly aroused from Bolin's display. He looked down as his groin, almost surprised to see the tent he was sprouting.

It was at that point that Mako began to realize two things, one being that he and Bolin were in love with each other. His other realization was, unfortunately, that he and Bolin could never be together. Incest was unnatural. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he could never convince Bolin of this fact.

The two had many conversations on their attraction towards each other, and no matter how hard Bolin tried, his words would never convince the stubborn firebender that love is love, regardless of relation. Mako was in love with Bolin, he knew that. But he went to great lengths to try and distract himself from their love with girls like Asami and Korra. Unfortunately for Mako, though, Bolin had other means of persuasion. Ones that Mako would soon learn his body would not let him refuse.

* * *

At this point, Mako's life was outright horrible. He and his brother had lost their home, his girlfriend was in a state of emotional turmoil, and the threats of the Equalist rebellion were only becoming more severe. "Thank the spirits for Korra," he thought, as he continued to mull over the events that happened the past few days. Without Korra, he and Bolin would be homeless again.

Luckily for him, his brother and him were enjoying the setting sun from the airbenders' island rather than struggling for a meal on the streets. They were both sprawled out on the grass near a pond on the island. The small oasis was surrounded by shrubbery and trees, giving them a decent amount of seclusion from the rest of the island and the rest of Republic City's problems, even if just for a while.

They were both laying on towels, ensconced in the silence and beauty of nature. Well, that is until Mako hear the crackling… of a candy wrapper. He lazily turned his head to his side to see Bolin opening a heart shaped lollipop. He flipped over on his stomach and placed himself closer to Mako.

"You know Mako," Bolin said, unwrapped lollipop now in hand. "I've been thinking" the earthbender mumbled out, the lollipop now inside of his mouth, muffling his words.

Mako arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "Thinking? You, of all people, thinking? That's a new one Bo!"

Bolin glared and tried to pout his lip out the best he could with his mouth full, but ultimately just looked silly. He twirled the lollipop around in his mouth, skillfully rolling the pop around with his agile tongue. Mako could only stare at the muscle, greedily. Bolin removed the candy from his mouth with a loud smack. "Well, things have been hectic the past few days, and the weather is only getting hotter. Soooooooooo," he said, drawing out the "o" as seductively as he could, "Why don't we go for a swim?"

Mako would have shot Bolin an angry look, knowing where this was headed; but, the earthbender now started drawing his tongue up and down the lollipop in slow, meticulous strokes. The smacking was the only noise breaking the lengthy pause. Mako wished he could have burned the image into his mind forever; sadly for Mako, firebenders hadn't achieved that ability yet.

"I promise, it will be fun… but hard-ly relaxing," the earthbender whispered, making sure to emphasize the word "hard".

"No Bo…" Mako stumbled, still concentrating on Bolin's tongue and its evident skill. How could anyone not love that tongue?

Bolin shrugged, tossed the pop onto the ground, and stood up so he could strip. Mako reclined on his elbows and enjoyed the show, his blood involuntarily rushing to his groin.

Bolin's gaze seemed almost aloof this time, when normally he would clearly convey to Mako that he wanted Mako to watch. While Mako would have usually cared, he was a bit too horny to care by this point. Bolin quickly tossed his jacket to the side and slid his trousers, shoes, and socks off with just as much haste. Now, he was only clad in his thin white tank top and boxers.

Bo strutted over towards the pond and gently stuck a toe in, swishing it around in the water. From there, he slowly waded his way into the water, shivering a bit from the cold. Mako could only watch as Bolin did slow laps back and forth through the pond.

Mako could tell that Bolin was definitely playing hard to get. Sadly enough, it was working. Mako could typically brush off Bolin's frequent, obnoxious plots for his affection. However, Bolin was playing the game differently now, and Mako was slowly beginning to break down.

After Bolin's little swimming display, he waded his way out of the water, revealing what he suspected would finally break his stubborn brother.

Mako darted up to a standing position when he saw his younger brother emerge from the pond, soaking wet. His white boxers and tank top were soaked, hugging every muscle on Bolin's thick, muscular frame. He wanted to take in and remember every inch of that body, framed by the wet garment. His eyes started at the top, admiring the beautiful way Bolin's eyes glinted devilishly in the soft light of the sunset. His eyes traveled over that taught chest, paying close attention to the way Bolin's nipples were puckered, clearly agitated by the chilly waters they just exited. His eyes glided over his firm abs, finally landing on the semi-hard member that hung between his legs, begging to be lavished in Mako's saliva. Mako wished he could be every single water droplet that clung to Bolin's body, slowly gliding down and giving him chills. Yet, he still couldn't let go of his inner guilt.

Well, that was until Bolin started stretching. Mako's mouth hung open involuntarily as his younger brother began flexing and stretching his upper body. The scene almost seemed to play out in slow motion, Mako mentally recording the different ways in which Bolin's arm muscles would ripple under their cage of skin.

Mako couldn't take anymore. If this was wrong, then everything about life was wrong. He NEEDED Bolin. And to think, Bolin had completely broken his resolve without even getting fully naked. What a cheater, he would pay for it later.

Mako closed the gap between them before either of them knew what happened, roughly marking Bolin's lips with his own lips and teeth, dominating the teasing "temptress" that he had wanted for so long. Bolin gasped, grinding his wet body into Mako's, almost in an attempt to fuse their bodies into one mass. Mako grunted, grabbing Bolin's tanktop from behind and literally ripping it open and throwing the garment to the side.

Bolin laughed into Mako's mouth, before Mako separated their mouths and quickly planted his on Bolin's hard nipples. Bolin groaned, grasping the back of Mako's hair and doing his best to reciprocate, though the tricks Mako was performing with his tongue were all too much for his body to comprehend at the moment.

It wasn't until Mako grasped Bolin's dick in a craze and began desperately massaging it through his boxers that Bolin decided to pull them back a bit. He was about let loose an unbelievable amount of cum if Mako continued pleasuring him at the rate he was going, but he wanted their first time to be more special and tender.

With a disgruntled moan, Bolin pushed Mako away. Panting, Bolin demanded, "Mako… clothes… NOW".

Thought somewhat disoriented by the sudden stop, Mako nodded his head obediently and stripped down completely. Bolin did the same, though he had significantly much less clothing on anyway. Smiling, they did a once over on each other's naked forms, and looked by up at each other. Mako reached out and gently grabbed Bolin's hand, before leading him back to the towels where they were laying before.

Bolin pushed Mako down into a reclining position and quickly took Mako's erect penis in his mouth, sucking on the glands and fondling the shaft with his hand. He shuttled his tongue in and out along the veins on Mako's arousal, eliciting lusty grunts from his partner. Mako's brain was buzzing, his vision fading slightly around the edges. For being an amateur, Bolin most definitely had a skilled mouth. Between the sucking and the massaging, Mako was beginning to feel his the edge of his climax beginning to approach. Slowly, he reached out and lifted Bolin off of his penis with both hands.

Drool pooled out of his brother's mouth as he was detached from Mako's penis. Mako merely signaled at Bolin to lay down on the towel. Bolin, panting, got the hint and followed orders. Mako smiled, clearly pleased by the rather hairy backside of his brother. He slowly placed both of his hands on Bolin's butt cheeks and groped them greedily, rejoicing in the muffled moans exiting Bolin's mouth. Removing one hand from its firm hold on Bolin's ass, he used two fingers to gather Bolin's saliva off of his penis.

Well lubed and glistening in the now-dim sunlight, Mako placed two fingers at Bolin's entrance. He heard Bolin grunt a bit at the intrusion, but continued anyway. Bolin's asshole was incredibly tight, only loosening a bit when Mako began to scissor it open a bit. Mako shushed Bolin, who was moaning in discomfort by this point.

"I promise, you'll enjoy this Bo," Mako said, removing his fingers from his brother's entrance. He spit a few times on his hand, and rubbed his saliva on his penis, making sure to mix it with the steady stream of precum drooling out of his slit. He guided Bolin up to his hands and knees before plowing into Bolin, a bit harder than he wished to.

Bolin's scream was that of unbearable pain and indescribable pleasure, though his cries were all of pleasure from the third time Mako rammed his penis into Bolin's hole to the thirtieth time, Mako nailing him in the prostrate with every thrust.

Mako was lost in the warmth and tightness of Bolin, reveling in the way Bolin's hole would contract right after a hit to the prostate. Everything through his body was sizzling with pleasure and heat, feeling as though it could melt into Bolin's. Soon, all he could feel was a sweltering, electric heat radiate throughout his body as he shot load after load of cum into Bolin's willing ass, his vision fading with the release.

Bolin came right after, exploding ropes of cum all over the towel below him. Both and Mako collapsed at the same time, Mako moving only to withdraw his member from within Bolin. They laid next to each other in a daze, both in a sense of disbelief over the events that had just transpired.

Mako was the first to break the long silence, "I think I'll take you up on that swim."

Bolin's head rolled over to the side, playfully glaring at his brother. Unable to keep a straight face, he broke out into his classic grin and got to his feet, reaching out to give Mako a hand. He helped Mako get up, and they both walked to the edge of the water. Hands tightly clasped around each others, they waded their way in.

* * *

Fin.

Seeing as how I wrote this at 2am, I am probably going to re-read it a few more times later and correct it. Please don't judge my grammar and spelling from this fiction, let alone any of my other ones. Thanks.


End file.
